A List of Firsts
by ills
Summary: Makoto/Goten One-Shot Drabble. During Study Hall Trunks and Usagi try and convince Goten of why he should date Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter. Will he heed their advice or ignore them and throw away his chance at love?


_Disclaimer: Does it look like I own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, of course not because I don't. _

_This is my first Goten and Makoto pairing so be gentle! _

**A List of Firsts**

"Well, tell me about her," Goten requested as he looked up from his manga briefly before turning his attention back down towards the black and white pages. Trunks, being the hybrid Sayjin's best friend and his girlfriend, Usagi shared a grin before turning their heads back towards Goten. Trunks who felt as though he was traveling uncharted waters in the field of matchmaking allowed Usagi to take the lead.

"Her name is Makoto Kino, she is the tall brunette in my homeroom you've seen me hanging around with." Watching the boy carefully she puffed her cheeks in annoyance when she received no response, he'd hardly even seemed like he was listening. Trying to stifle her annoyance she continued on not missing a beat. "She's also apart of that special team I'm on."

Pausing for a moment Usagi searched the room, looking to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation before she leaned over, whispering. "You know the Sailor Senshi." Usagi began licking her pink lips in excitement, hoping that, that tidbit of information caught his attention.

She nearly fell out of her seat as she watched Goten's eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline while he finally looked up from his manga. "Oh really? Which one is she?" He asked to be polite.

Usagi had to fight the smug look that begged to make its presence known across her small face as she felt quite proud of herself for catching the older man's attention. "Sailor Jupiter," She stated and while watching Goten simply scratch the back of his head she felt all her confidence and smugness just drain right out of her body.

"Ah, Sailor Jupiter, that's the one in the blue right?" Goten asked causing Trunks to let out a sigh while sweat began to roll down Usagi's temple.

"No, Goten she's the one in green," Trunks supplied while his best friend began searching his memory banks for any possible matches. Finally he tilted his head to the side, "So, she's not the one in blue?"

"No!" Usagi practically yelled, momentarily losing her composure.

Goten nodded, not at all seemly affected by Usagi's outburst already having been desensitizes to sounds of female yelling. "Good, because Gohan already has a claim on the girl in blue, if he wasn't married I think he would act on it." He simply stated before turning his attention back downwards towards his manga.

Shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head Usagi momentarily retreated back into her own thoughts, trying desperately to come up with a new strategy while Trunks took this opportunity to speak up. "But, Goten you do know who Sailor Jupiter is," He stated regaining the boy's attention. "Come on she's the one with those incredible legs and the epic tit-" Trunks stopped himself in mid-syllable as his brain reminded him just who exactly was sitting next to him.

"Epic what?" Goten asked innocently while him and Usagi stared at him with the same naïve expression on their faces.

"Epic," He paused internally scrambling for a suitable alternative. "Hair?" He half stated and questioned, hoping the two would just accept it.

"Hair?" Goten asked. "I don't think I care much about hair," He said while once again returning his attention back downwards.

Letting out frustrated sigh Usagi reached over the table and yanked the manga out of his grasp before she took Goten's arm in hers, forcibly persuading him to stand up. "Hey! What are you doing? Give that back, I just got to the good part!"

"Come on! I want you to meet her and we can't exactly do that staying here in the Study Hall now can we?" Usagi pulled Goten behind her while Trunks trailed after them. "Ok, first of all she's really nice and plants, which is the reason why she joined the Garden Club last year." Usagi continued to list off her best friends best qualities while she walked down Orange Star High School's hallways.

Though Goten was only half listening to his best friend's girlfriend he still allowed himself to be led around by her. He couldn't say he really understood her or Trunks reasoning for wanting him to meet one of Usagi's friends or why they were stressing the importance of it.

Unlike most boys, Goten had spent the greater part of his life training and saving the world; interaction with girls had really taken a backseat over the years. So much so that he, himself was quite naïve to the world of dating and its rules. Never in his life had he'd even noticed when a girl had been interested in him or had the chance to reciprocate. Though his best friend Trunks had plenty of girlfriends before he began dating Usagi, he on the other hand hadn't even had a first kiss yet, even at the age of seventeen.

When Goten was little he had once said that if he were ever to have to get a bride he'd wanted her to be just like his Mother.

"…She's really strong, she's apart of the Kendo Team as well as the Judo Team…" Usagi's voice drifted in and out of the hybrid's Sayjins consciousness as they continued walking.

Even though Goku, Goten's Father wasn't what some would call a fountain of wisdom he had tried to shed a little light on the subject of marriage and women when Goten was ten. He had said simply instructed his son to marry the first girl that makes his heart beat just a tad bit faster because that's what he had done.

"She's a great cook," Goten's eyes widened as his ears perked up.

"Really?! What kind of dishes can she make?" Goten asked excitedly.

"Oh! All kinds! Even though she's already a great cook and knows tones of recipes she's going to go to culinary school after graduation. Mako-chan's dream is opening up her own restaurant and flower shop one day," Usagi boosted, finally grateful that she had stumbled onto a subject that had gained Goten's full attention.

Leaning forward she slid open a door that revealed a spacious dojo room where in the center a few men dressed in full Kendo gear were sitting crossed legged watching a match take place between two of the members of the Kendo team. With one quick strike with her shinai to her opponent's head the match was ended and won by Makoto.

As the Kendo Team's Captain walked over and raised Makoto's arm in victory stars of admiration seemed to shine in Usagi's eyes. "That's our Mako-chan," She stated as Makoto pulled her protective mask off.

Goten's breath caught in his throat and it was as if time seemed to slow down. Never in his life had he'd seen a more beautiful woman before. All the positive traits and qualities that Usagi had spent more than an thirty minutes trying to convince him of hadn't prepared him for the beauty standing a couple of feet away from him.

Frankly the fact that she was well versed in fighting techniques was nice, he could see himself training with her not to mention he could enjoy all the tasty dishes she could whip up.

Those were all well and nice things, but what had really caught and held Goten's attention was the fact that she had the most amazingly gorgeous emerald eyes that he'd ever seen.

Staring into them he felt his heart beginning to quicken.

**Doki, doki**.

As his heart began to pound in his chest he could feel his hands start to sweat something that no villain, foe or even his Mother had ever done to him.

He could feel something in the pit of his stomach stirring, a feeling and sensation that he admitted to never having felt before.

Noticing his friend's reaction Trunks gave Usagi a thumbs up in approval before she called her friend over. "Mako-chan, there's someone here I want you to meet!" Usagi yelled while Makoto smiled warmly at the trio making her way over while still holding onto her shinai.

Hey guys, what's up?" Makoto asked speaking to both Trunks and Usagi but never taking her eyes off of Goten.

"Mako-chan, I wanted to introduce you to Goten, Trunks's best friend." Usagi maneuvered her way to both of their sides, taking each of their hands in hers before interlocking them together. Quite instantly they both felt bolts of electricity shoot up both of their spines, startling the pair. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Makoto apologized, mistaking the electricity for static electricity. The tall brunette had wanted to correct herself and formally apologize but the words died in her throat as she continued to stare into Goten's onyx eyes.

"Your eyes," She stated as she finally regained her voice. "Your eyes remind me strangely of the senpai that scorned me last year."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of his throat Goten spoke up, "Will you marry me?" He asked quite suddenly causing the trio's jaw's to unceremoniously drop. "Go-Goten, buddy, aren't you moving a bit too fast?" Trunks asked while wrapping his arm around his best friend's shoulder.

Coming up from behind Makoto, Usagi patted the equally shocked but flattered girl on the back. "Yeah, marriage is a little too fast don't 'cha think? Why don't we all just try going on a double date?"

Snapping out of her shock Makoto eagerly nodded still feeling fully memorized by the hybrid's eyes. "I think I would like that." A rare blush crept onto the brunette's cheeks staining them a light pink.

"Ah! I should get your phone number!" Goten took out his bulky yellow colored cell phone from his pocked while Makoto happily gave him his number.

Goten had to admit, he still didn't know a thing about dating or even girls but for Makoto Kino he would gladly learn.

**--**

**An: I hope you guys liked it. I actually came up with this one-shot while writing another one of my stories, when Makoto was introduced into the story Ladyredvelvet asked for a Makoto/Goten pairing and while it didn't fit for that story it actually inspired this one. So, I wanted to say thanks to her for inspiring this and for you guys to go read and review her story **_The Misguided_**. **

**Leave me love! **


End file.
